supermanrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Action Comics (Vol 2) 11
Synopsis for "New Secret Identity" Dateline: Metropolis. A Metalek xenoformer machine is rampaging through a residential street, but is stopped by Superman. The people on the street convince Superman to help them fix the houses back up. Within hours, the street is in better shape than before. However, Superman smells smoke in Bakerline and rushes away to his new day job. After the fire, the men and women of Engine 1938 receive a commendation from their superior, especially newbie Johnny Clark, who says he just got to Metropolis from the Keystone F.D. Johnny doesn't say much, and leaves immediately to visit George Taylor in the hospital. Introducing himself as the man who saved Taylor, his concern is rebuffed in the face of George Taylor's deep sadness at the loss of Clark Kent. Troubled, Superman goes to discuss the issue with Batman, who reveals he read the obituary of Clark Kent. Superman explains that with Batman and Nimrod discovering his identity so close together, he felt compromised, and used the explosion to "retire" Clark Kent. He points out his new home as Superman, the former museum headquarters of the Collector of Worlds. Batman says he'll visit sometime and asks Superman to leave his problem with him for a while. In Metropolis, Susie, Lois' adoptive niece, is considering names for the two hamsters. As she talks about infinite names spoken backwards, Lois looks at a series of geometric designs, which Susie says she got from a spaceman in her dreams. In his Fortress of Solitude, Superman tells his diary that Jonny Clark's status as a cypher allows him to be Superman all the time. He then asks the station's Brainiac a Kryptonian AI about the large number of alien encounters in the last few months and whether this is connected to the "Multitude" the Collector of Worlds spoke of. Brainiac explains that the list f worlds to be destroyed by the Multitude is varied, with six each from 54 galaxies, plus nine others. Krypton was not destroyed by the Multitude, but was saved by Jor-El, though everyone considered this impossible. In Metropolis, "Adam" has arrived. Lois recognises him from the Blake Farm Ghost articles in her Superman scrapbook. Adam explains that Susie is like him, and he needs to save her from various alien organizations. On cue, Engine 1938 turns the corner, carrying Jonny Clark, but the driver is revealed as a Metalek sleeper agent and tries to kill Adam. Lois pushes Susie out of the way, but Adam defeats the sleeper agent. As Superman emerges from the wreckage, Adam explains to Susie that she and he are both "neo-sapiens", mutants born one hundred thousand years ahead of their time, to prepare for those who will inherit the Earth. His mission is to protect Susie until she is old enough for her amazing abilities to manifest. Superman fights back, but Adam telepathically attacks Superman and uses the people of Metropolis as weapons against him. Walking away from the mob with Susie, he passes the comatose form of Lois Lane... Appearing in "New Secret Identity" Featured Characters *Superman (Johnny Clark) Supporting Characters *George Taylor *Batman *Lois Lane *Susie Tompkins Villains *Adam Blake *Metaleks Other Characters *'Smelly the Cat' *'Bo Amendola' (First Appearance) Locations *Metropolis *Fortress of Solitude Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *'Engine 1938' Synopsis for "Clothes Encounters" In a Metropolis printing shop, a man from Michigan is being sold a shirt while he visit his friend, a Metropolis native. The shopowner explains that his shirts are based on a design given to the shop by Superman before he was famous. He explains that Superman needed shirts before he started his career, and so he placed the order with the shop. At the same time, a junkie tried to rob the shop, but Superman stopped him. The shopowner was so amazed, he took 10% off the price immediately. The man from Michigan is amazed, but his Metropolitan friend talks him out of it... explaining that this story is told by every print shop in town to justify their high-priced Superman merchandise. Appearing in "Clothes Encounters" Featured Characters *Coming Soon Supporting Characters *Coming Soon Villains *Coming Soon Other Characters *Coming Soon Locations *Metropolis **'Metro Copy and Print' Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/action-comics-2011/action-comics-11 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Action_Comics_Vol_2_11 *http://www.comicvine.com/action-comics-/37-344033/ Action Comics (Vol 2) 11